Children of the Second 12
by EgoSumERex
Summary: Trouble is a constant in camp halfblood. Devin, Leon, and Cotton are childen of minor gods. They revolt. This is where the Trouble begins.


**Fine, I can not stay away from Fanfiction. I read my first "Children of the Second 12" and relized that it should have been better. And, I should not have made all of those parodys. I have stopped making parodies. Now, I make Fics.**

Trouble, to put it in the words of Termite, is like energy. You can not make it, you can not distort it, it can only change forms. Some things just search for trouble, and cling to it, like a snowball rolling down a hill. One of those things are gods. Be Roman, Greek, or Second 12, they find trouble. You might be unfamiliar about the former. Second 12. Never herd of it. I can not blame you. But, I am getting off topic. Gods attract trouble. When there is no "evil-good" trouble, it must change. Leon, Cotton, and Devin are three very inportant people. They are children of the Second 12. I am Ynix, Goddess of history, and one of the Second 12. The trouble begins now.

In camp halfblood, Percy Jackson, son of Posidon, looked at the boy in front of him, annoyed with a dash of pity. His sword, Riptide, was out, and was near his leg. Percy's black hair was drenched in sweat, he had just tested the Applo cabin. Next, was the Hent cabin.

"You need to lean how to handle a sword." Percy said again. Leon looked up. Leon was 19, a old half-blood by any means. He had brown hair the color of chestnuts. His irises where like blueberries. He was in former where, tan pants with loafers, along with his Camp t-shirt. As apposed to Percy, who was just in jeans and the T-shirt.

"No I don't." Leon said, in a deep voce. "I am the leader for the Hent Cabin. I did not settle this."

"Well, you still need to lean how to fight off monsters. You attract them." Percy pointed out.

"No. You said it 'Children of minor gods do not attract monsters'. That is flawed logic" Leon shot back. Leon was not alone. A 16-year old girl was now walking into the sword arena. She had brown hair and blue eye, just like Leon, but was in un-formal where. A sword sheaf hung on her side.

"Barbra, Frater!" The girl called out, in Latin. Leon turned.

"Salve, Soror" Leon called back. The girl jogged up to them. "Why are you hear, Rhenium?"

"Sorry that I am late. Leon, I planed this." Rhenium Wat said, better know as just Re.

"In that case, I am out of hear. If Kelvin comes by hear, tell him that he is disised to." Leon said. Re stopped Leon from going for a second.

"About him. Ubi est Kelvin?" Re asked. "hodie ego Kelvem non vidio."

"Kelvin est in slilva." Leon awserd. Re took that, and let Leon go.

Leon went to the library. The library was an addition the Athena cabin, and they said that it was open to the public. They lied. They hogged it.

Leon walked in, and saw someone. "Hey, Devin!" Leon said. A boy around Leon's age, with blond hair and green eyes, was reading a book. He would have been mistaken for a son of Athena, if his shirt had not said "Devin Miller, Ynix cabin."

"Hey Leon" Devin said, not looking up from his book. The book that Devin was reading was called: "The Outline of History." By H..

"Why are you two hear?" asked a female voce. Annabeth was in the doorway. "You inputted my making of Olympus."

"Its a public library." Devin said.

"Its the Athena cabin." Annabeth said.

"And I play the smallest celo for you." Leon said.

"Its the library. The Ynex cabin has been pushing for an addison for a library." Devin said. "We do not have a sufficient population to do it. So there for, we come hear." "So, leave us be." Leon said. Annabeth rolled her eyes, and walked out.

In about 30 mintus, Some moor people came in. A 17 year old boy, in cargo pants, a brown cotton shirt, and gloves that where skintight and went up to his elbow. Two daughters of Aphrodite.

"Hey, gaytard, look at me!" The\ first girl said. She had a spray on tan, and neon hair. The boy flicked her off.

"Yha, you quear!"

"Hello Cotton, and to you, quear is a adjective for strange. Use words that you know that her mean" Devin said. Cotton, son of Guni, the goddess of textiles, greeted Devin. Leon waved at him thew a book case.

The three friends met at a table. The two girls taunted Cotton, calling him names. Cotton got fed up, and snapped his fingers. The neon bows in there hair unwound to small stings, and so did there annoyingly bright shirts. They both ran out of the library.

"Nice one." Devin said.

"So, anything going on in the Guni cabin?" Leon asked.

"We are trying to get some attention for some moor looms. The Athena cabin will not let us." Cotton imitated Annabeth's voce. "My mom invented the loom!"

"Same with the Hent cabin." Leon said. Hent was the god of Logic, and according to Percy, a minor god.

"Annabeth est stultumist." Leon said.

"This is stupid." Devin said.

"What is stupid?" Asked Cotton.

"This enter camp. They say lots of stuff, but it is all just empty words." Devin explained.

"Right. We should do something. All of them, the main 12, are think too highly of themeless. They are outdated." Leon said. "What is moor important, Gam's medical gift, or eagles and lyres. Kreinophon's roads and ports, or Herme's leaches."

"Dont talk like that." Devin said.

"Why? Will Zeus just give us some thunder, and think that It will scare us?" Leon said, getting up. "I need to go back. I swear, if one moor thing happens to down grade us, or any of the second 12, I will get the fuck out of this camp.

"Second 12?" Asked Devin.

"Hent, Arackniss, Yit, Gam, Kitnus, Termite, Yhnex, Guni, incetniss, Terenti, Jix, and Inup." Leon explained. "Gods. Not minor gods, Gods, with a capital. With there Dias, and there Dis."

"You crazy." Cotton said.

"Perhaps so, but sane people don't do anything." Leon said, and left.

The final straw was a dinner. There where new campers. New campers where clammed at dinner.

A boy stood up, reddy to be clammed. He was fourteen, with blond hair, and blue eyes. He had a bad case of acne. Despite the heat, he was in a jacket.

"Grant Miller." Chion said. Everyone expected him to be a son of aries. Ugly, mean, and violent. But, instead of a boor, there was red, beating heart. Not a cartoon one, like a son of Aphrodite, but an anatomically accurate one. It spewed blood.

"Son of Gam?" Mr. D said. Then, someone stood up, and yelled: "HE IS A SON OF TERMITE! GET HIM!"

A arrow flew to Grant. He side steeped it, and cursed at the sender. A child of Apollo.

Leon got up. He was getting out of this camp this summer, so he might as well get out early.

"CUR!" He yelled. "Why! Why did you do that! Why would you try to kill someone like that!"

"He is a son of Termite!" The Apollo kid said.

"Oh, so we can kill things we don't like! Than lets kill Mr.D! Throw him into a volcano! Burn him alive! We don't like him!" Leon yelled, looking at the crowd. "I am getting out of hear!"

"No, you cannot!" Percy said.

"Watch me. I will make a home that is better than this! I will make heroes, no, not heroes, scholars, brave scholars!" Leon declared.

"This is the only place for Greek demigods!" Percy said.

"That is only because you allow it! And, I am not a Greek. I am not a Roman!" Leon said. "I am one of the second 12, son of the god of logic, and a Rhator."

"NAZI!" Someone called.

"Tu est asnus!" Leon yelled in reply. "I am getting out of hear. Who is with me! Who will try to stop me! I dare someone to! Give me your smartest! Give me your bravest!"

No one said anything.

"I will!" Said Cotton. Cotton got up from his table, who he shared with the three children of Gam (Tony, Jack, and Oliver), and the only child of Incetniis, Sap.

"So will I!" said Devin.

"Unite, for the Second 12!" Leon said. "Come at me!"

After a few minutes, Percy got up. "One hower. Sword arena."

"Bonus." Leon said, and walked out, his foot steps the only sound in the hall.


End file.
